YuGiOh! Fanfiction Meme
by Bakura's Guardian Angel
Summary: A collection of drabbles focused mainly on Ryou and Bakura. Written on a challenge. There are appr. 10 drabbles in this, each of a completely different nature, from humor to angst to romance, all in one! More explanation is inside.


**Author's Note**: _Alright, here's the deal with this: This is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Meme. By definition, I'm not sure what it is either, but from others I've gathered that it is a collection of drabbles written on topics that you are given. This Yu-Gi-Oh meme was given to me by challenge. Part of the challenge was keeping each drabble below 500 words...well, I failed in the department on about 3 of them. Sorry, you'll have to forgive me! _

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_The Obvious Question: Who's your favorite character?_

My favorite characters are, hands down, Ryou and Bakura. (Have you seen my Penname?)

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_What would happen if you met this character?_

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

"Bakura what are you staring at?" Ryou asked again, stirring his hot chocolate slowly. The white haired thief didn't answer, but rather continued to stare right over Ryou's shoulder. "Really, you know that you're being completely rude ignoring me like that, and it's not like—" He had turned around to see what Bakura found so interesting, but Bakura had reached across the table and grabbed him by his scarf so that he couldn't.

"What are you doing?" Ryou hissed in shock, aware that they were attracting attention to their small booth in the tiny coffee shop.

"Quiet! We're being watched." Bakura said. "She's been staring at us for at least twenty minutes…"

"And so you've put yourself into a staring contest with her!" Ryou asked, turning again to find the girl who was bothering his dark. "It's probably a girl from school. You know how they like to stare. You're just going to have to get used to it." His eyes fell on a blonde-haired girl that, unlike Bakura had proclaimed, was sitting at the counter, her eyes lost in the pages of a book. Ryou turned back to Bakura skeptically. "Yes, I can see how much she's staring at us."

"She was! And if she doesn't _stop_ staring, she'll find herself with one less eye to stare with!" Bakura growled, stabbing his cherry filled pastry with a plastic knife and watching the red goo drip slowly from the mutilated bread.

"That's morbid. Honestly, she wasn't even looking at us!" Ryou said, taking a sip of his drink.

Bakura grimaced, throwing glances over Ryou's shoulder every now and then. Each time he clenched his fist a bit tighter, and seemed to shrink into his seat more.

"What is wrong with you? Is she still 'staring'?" Ryou asked with a groan. Usually he didn't mind Bakura's eccentric behavior, but this was a bit much even for him.

"She keeps coming closer!" He said. "Every few minutes, she _casually_ scoots down a stool towards us. She's going to—"

"Going to what Bakura? She's just a person, and like most people, she's probably slightly taken aback by our appearance."

Bakura narrowed his eyes at his younger counterpart. "Slightly taken aback? She's… She's… Ra, I think she's taking pictures with her phone!"

"Okay, fine then, I'll deal with it!" Ryou said, slamming his hands on the top of the table. He slid out of the booth, walking with determination towards the girl who was, in fact, _not _taking pictures, but was slowly eating a yogurt parfait and chatting amiably with the girl working behind the café's counter. Ryou rolled his eyes, throwing a glare back at his dark, and then went over to her.

Turning his gaze out the window, Bakura waited for his Hikari to return. He began tapping his fingers, wondering why it was taking so long to tell the girl to take a hike when Ryou finally slid back into the booth. His eyes flicked to the counter, and he heaved a sigh of relief. The girl was gone.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, she was nice, so we talked for a minute."

"Nice?" Bakura snapped incredulously. "She was staring, and taking pictures! Did you even tell her to stop?"

"I never saw any of that, and I thought it would be rude to accuse her without evidence. I mean, she was normal when I went over there." Ryou shrugged, and looked at his chocolate, blushing slightly.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. Something wasn't right. "Hikari… did she…?" Ryou looked away guiltily. Bakura sputtered. "You didn't. You _didn't_!"

"Well…I didn't want to be rude, and she asked very kindly, and she _was _really nice… I'm sure she won't call us very often… Bakura?"

"You WHAT?"

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Throw your character into one of your favorite fandoms! How would they react?_

The fandom I chose was **DNAngel **The Basis behind this was that Bakura was stealing an artifact from a museum that Dark Mousy also was going to steal on the same night. Originally my drabble was going to be their enounter (which, consequently, would've ended with Bakura getting thrown out a window, hehe). Unfortunately it got to be WAY too long and complicated, so I MAY post it as a second chapter to this Yu-Gi-Oh! Meme.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

"Well, Bakura, I think that we owe you an apology, don't you agree, Dai-kun?"

"Mom!" Daisuke complained as his mother hugged his shoulders and ruffled his hair, blushing furiously.

"Well?" She asked again, prompting him. When he didn't answer she turned on Ryou and said sympathetically, "Oh, Bakura-kun, you know that Dark didn't _mean_ to throw you out the window. Sometimes he forgets that we can't _all _fly. Hm, he did catch you before you hit the ground though. And I'm sure that he'll remember not to tangle with you in the future!" She laughed, bringing some food in and setting it out on the table before Ryou.

"I think that would be best." Ryou agreed contently "My, erm, 'tenant' doesn't like interference much. And it seems like Dark doesn't either."

"Yeah, that would be the last thing we'd need." Daisuke laughed. "The Legendary Phantom Thief and an ancient King of Thieves going head to head for _all_ the Hikari artwork... Your other self seems like a very determined person. I'm amazed that the _Stones of Gemini_ wasn't completely shattered! I'm sure Hiwatari-kun wouldn't like that very much."

Shrugging, Ryou said, "Yami is mostly only interested in Millennium Items anyways, and collecting the occasional soul or two."

Daisuke paused and slowly asked, "…souls?"

Ryou simply shrugged again, and smiled.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Who are your dream YGO! Lovebirds?_

There are so many! I love Vexshipping, Outcastshipping, Thornshipping, Conceitshipping… I'd probably have to say that Vexshipping (Bakura x Anzu) is my current favorite though.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_How would these characters proclaim their undying love for each other?_

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

Tears streamed down Anzu's face, salty mixing with the sweet taste of the rain as she sat on a curb a few blocks from the Kame Game Shop where she'd collapsed, unable to walk farther. Thunder crashed above in the angry blackened heavens, and lightning tore the sky into jagged shards of black and white. Her hair was soaked, hanging in dripping straggly tangles, and her clothes stuck to her skin, but she didn't care.

Another sob tore from her throat. Even now, nearly two hours later, she couldn't believe it, couldn't accept the fact that she'd been…rejected. By _Him_. Even though she knew it was petty and trivial and completely immature, it didn't hurt any less.

How could it? Finally, after so long, she'd worked up the courage to confess how she felt, and immediately her fragile hopes had been swatted down by Atem. Her heart was aching, pounding so hard in her chest that she thought it would explode for the sorrow in it. How could anyone say that this had been just a high school crush when she felt like her heart was bleeding and broken?

"Do you often sit in the rain, Mazaki, or is it pure coincidence that we've chosen the same evening to abandon the protection of our homes and wheather the elements?" A voice as cold as the icy rain hitting Anzu's skin sounded suddenly behind her. She turned slowly, but couldn't gather the energy to stand.

"You can make fun of me if you want, Bakura. You wouldn't understand anyways." Anzu mumbled to the white-haired thief standing behind her, habitually wiping the tears from her cheeks although it was pointless with the falling rain. She could feel the embarrassed flush of being caught crying, by _Bakura _no less, heat her cheeks.

"I wouldn't waste my time taunting you when it would achieve nothing. You're already distraught." He sat down beside her, keeping a good foot between them. She noticed that his hair was also soaked, plastered to his forehead, neck, and shoulders. Rain licked his pale skin, and his black coat was crumpled around him. Somehow he still managed to look sinister though. Finally he said, "I may not be able to sympathize, but I am quite capable of listening."

Anzu shook her head and choked out. "I'm not stupid, Bakura… Why would I try to…to explain my life to you? Why should I defend myself, _especially _to you? ...You don't even care... You…you don't care about anything." She realized that she was gesturing and her voice had an almost hysterical edge to it. Her words and her angry voice were not only directed at the thief sitting beside her. A fresh wave of tears cascaded down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her arms in despair and humiliation.

"…The Pharaoh rejected you, did he? I wondered when you would finally tell him." Bakura said sharply. Anzu wondered at his observance. Had her infatuation with Atem always been so obvious? But that was soon forgotten. Anzu had expected Bakura's words to be harsh, sarcastic, chiding… but they weren't, and that surprised her. There was an iciness to them that she'd heard in other boy's voices. Honda's when he spoke of Otogi and Shizuka… Jounouchi when he spoke of Valon and Mai… Almost like a protective sharpness… almost like jealousy, but not quite… almost as though…

Slowly she looked up, and Bakura's face was much closer than she'd expected. Her azure eyes were locked in his deep brown ones. She immediately pulled back in surprise, but Bakura caught her hand in his and she paused in shock.

His skin was as cold as ice, but the fingers were gentle as they cautiously entwined with her own. "You're sitting in the rain to hide your own tears, Mazaki." He said slowly, breaking his gaze from her own to examine their interlaced fingers. His voice was a mixture of hard and soft, of shattered glass and black velvet. "But your tears don't belong to the Ra-Forsaken Pharaoh. He doesn't deserve them…just like he doesn't deserve you. If you can't understand that then you are as foolish as he is for letting you walk out his door."

Anzu's heart beat again, and the lacerations created by Atem's kind yet unfeeling reprimand of her "childlike behavior" were quietly forgotten as Bakura leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. It was sweet, slow; it was unlike anything she would've ever expected from the person beside her. She sighed, her lips parting slightly. In the endless falling of the rain, their kiss seemed to last forever. Finally he released her and she collapsed against him, huddling against the rain, the raw astonishment at what had just happened, and the cold reality of the rejection still weighing heavily on her mind.

His arm slid possessively around her waist, and together they sat on a curb as the evening slowly drifted into night, and the rain came down.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_What would their first date be like?_

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

"Couldn't we have just gone to see a movie?" Anzu begged, gripping Bakura's arm and glancing around to make sure no one was watching them. What a way to spend a first date, she thought to herself.

"Trust me, Mazaki. This is far more enjoyable than any movie." He said amusedly, as he continued to work on the door blocking their entrance into the Domino Central Mall with a diligence and patience that came with time and a lot of practice.

"Are you sure about this though? I mean, what if we _do _get caught?" She asked, leaning against the wall uncomfortably, smoothing the creases in her all-black outfit (an outfit that Bakura had picked out for her).

Bakura paused, eyeing her smartly, then, without warning, he grabbed her chin and tilted it upward before kissing her roughly, eradicating all her other complaints and objections. Then he said, "I'm the King of Thieves, love. We're not going to get caught." And he returned to the door he was trying to open.

Anzu touched her lips, feeling a warmth in her chest that was mimicked in a red blush on her face. Her heart fluttered in her chest, making her feel weightless and lightheaded.

"Got it." Bakura announced quietly as he pushed the door open. He turned to Anzu with a sly grin on his face, and said, "Welcome to the thief's life, Mazaki."

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Dress your favorite couple as each other!_

It was a struggle making this original, to be honest. It seems that every single meme I've read has this topic being a Dare. So I tried to put my own original twist on it. It's meant to take place on the same night as the previous topic.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

The silent hallways of the Mall had at first seemed daunting, but Anzu had quickly gotten used to it. Bakura had pillaged many of the Mall's stores, but he did so in a way that you barely knew anything had been taken. Anzu had simply watched, declining whenever the white-haired thief asked if she'd like to join him in taking that which didn't belong to them, and casually left money on the counters in each store they went in.

Walking through an untouched portion of Mall, Anzu saw a small booth sitting in a corner. "Oh, let's take a picture!" she suggested.

"I don't like cameras." Bakura growled.

"Come on, just a few." Anzu pleaded. When Bakura still didn't look like he'd give in she sighed and hunched her shoulders slightly. "Ok then. I just wanted to be able to have something to remember our date by… but I understand."

Bakura groaned, grabbed her arm and began dragging her to the picture booth. Anzu grinned triumphantly.

"Okay…" She said as she slid in, motioning for Bakura to join her. Reluctantly he sat down in the booth. Inserting her money into the slot, the machine lit up and instructions appeared on the screen.

"Okay, smile!" Anzu said, grinning widely at the camera lens visible below the screen. There was a click and a small flash.

"Alright, you got your picture." Bakura snapped, moving to leave the booth.

"Hold on, just one more! I want a funny one." Anzu pulled the first picture out of the slot, and then put another bill into the machine.

Bakura sighed. "I don't do 'funny', Mazaki."

"It's fine; just smile." Anzu said. The thief grimaced, and the picture flashed. He quickly removed himself from the picture booth before the brunette inside could force him to sit for another one. He waited for her to follow him, and waited, and waited.

"Blast it, what are you doing?" He asked finally, just as Anzu stepped out.

"I was just making some changes on our funny picture." She said, giggling. She held the picture out to him. There they sat, but there was something seriously wrong with the picture…because Anzu had swapped their heads. Now Anzu sported the muscular physique of Bakura, complete with his black turtleneck sweater and cargo pants. Bakura flushed, looking at himself, dressed in a tight black shirt, a black miniskirt, and black leggings, not to mention his distinct feminine curves.

"You know, you don't look half bad dressed as a girl." Anzu teased.

"We speak of this picture to no one." Bakura snapped at her, shoving it into his pocket to do away with later.

She shrugged. "Alright. Besides…the look on your face when you saw it is reward enough for me." A smile lit up her face as Bakura turned away, muttering to himself, and held up the copies that she'd printed, thinking, _If only he knew_.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Someone stole your favorite character's favorite trading card!_

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

Bakura clenched his fists, but tried to remain relaxed. "Give it back." He demanded. "Now."

"What do you think you're going to do about it?" The Egyptian blonde asked his white-haired friend, flicking a Duel Monsters card between his fingers.

"Marik, I am only going to warn you once more. Give _Diabound_ back, or Ra knows—"

"Ra knows you still won't be able to do a thing." Marik smirked. "Come on, _Akefia_. Let's see what you can do."

From the other room Ryou heard a series of thuds and grunts, and finally the sound of shattering glass. He sighed, knowing that his living room was being destroyed. Again.

"I guess we should separate them." Malik said, shuffling his own cards. "Before they _really_ hurt something."

"Why bother?" Ryou asked. He smiled suddenly. "They'll only be back at it when Marik realizes that Bakura stole the _Winged Dragon of Ra_."

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?_

I'm actually working on a rather lengthy One Shot that is this exact topic. This is a segment from what will probably be a section of that One Shot, hence its length.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

"Hurry up, the guards are coming!" Bakura hissed, pulling Atem's hand.

"But why do we have to run from the guards?" Atem asked, his face twisted in confusion.

"Because look at you! You're covered in jewelry! They'll haul you away and chop off your hand for stealing." Bakura explained, as though to a simpleton. "Nice job by the way. You're nearly as good a thief as me!" Bakura grinned, brushing the gold headband on Atem's head admiringly.

"But…but I'm—"

"Sh!" Bakura clamped a hand over Atem's mouth. "Now come on!"

"But, Bakura, I'm—" Atem attempted to mumble past Bakura's hand.

"I said, SH!" Bakura snarled, and shoved the smaller boy behind a small abandoned market stand. The both huddled there as guards came jogging past, spears in hand.

"The Prince couldn't have gone far." One of the guards said. "Split up and find him. If bandits capture him and take him hostage Pharaoh will have our heads!"

"Hear that? Pharaoh's bratty son's gone and gotten himself lost. If you and I found him we could hold him for ransom." Bakura whispered with a smirk on his face to the frightened looking Atem.

"But, Bakura…" The younger boy whispered urgently. "Y-you don't understand."

"Understand what? Aw, it doesn't matter. You know, though, you aren't bad. A little weird, sometimes, and you need to get a backbone. But if you stick with me I think you'll do alright." Bakura mentioned casually, peering out, speaking louder now that the guards had passed. Seeing that the coast was clear he stepped out and began striding confidently down the crowded market streets. He grabbed a handful of prunes from a stand and turned back to Atem, offering them up. "So, partners?"

Just then a set of rough hands grabbed Bakura from behind. He cried out in shock, kicking and squirming in an attempt to escape.

"You know the punishment for thievery, right street rat?" The angry stand owner growled. Bakura twisted in the man's grip so that he was facing him, and then spit in his face. The man cried out angrily.

Atem's eyes were wide. "Stop, stop this!" He protested, clenching his fists. The furious shopkeeper ignored him, pulling out a knife from his belt and stretching out Bakura's arm. A flash of true fear entered the boy's violet eyes. They flicked to Atem.

"Run!" He said.

"No!" Atem cried. Bakura may have been critical, demanding, and a little bit scary, but he'd been nothing but accepting of Atem. He couldn't abandon him to become a one-handed cripple. He ran up to the shop keeper. "Leave him alone. You must leave him alone!"

"You keep out of this or you're next!" The man snarled.

Taking a deep breath, bringing his curled fists up, Atem shouted. "By order of the Crown Prince Atem, heir to the throne of Egypt, I order you to leave this peasant alone!"

Everything seemed to pause. The shopkeeper appeared indecisive, not sure if he was willing to believe the word of the young boy who claimed to be the crown prince, but finally he released Bakura, whose face was a strange mask of anger hidden behind indifference. He couldn't disguise the shock at this new revelation though. He fixed his gaze on the ground.

"Well… you two just get out of here, and I don't want to see you back without your parents." The shopkeeper said with a grimace, and then returned to his customers.

Atem took a deep breath then sighed in relief. "Are you okay, 'Kura?" He asked slowly, still shaken, but pleased. He'd saved Bakura, and now they were both safe from harm. But Bakura didn't seem to share his happiness.

"_You're_ the son of Pharaoh?" Bakura asked coldly.

"Yes, I did try to tell you." Atem said sheepishly, suddenly shy again.

Bakura turned without another word and took a few steps away. Without turning back he growled, "Tell your father that he'll pay for the souls of Kul Elna…and if he doesn't, then you will." He turned his face to Atem, who flinched at the pure hate written there. For half a second the mask crumbled, and Atem saw hurt, pain, sadness, and the loneliness that was hidden within. Then Bakura began running and he disappeared into the crowd.

With that angry parting, two potential friends had been set on the path to become undying enemies, and a plot for devastation had been set turning, the wheels of fate put into motion.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Your favorite Dark and Light duo went to the grocery store…_

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

'Steal that.'

"No."

'Steal _that_.'

"No!"

'…Steal that.'

"A _can_ _opener_?"

'Why not?'

"This is ridiculous. I'm never bringing you to the store again. Please _try_ to refrain from being such a kleptomaniac."

'Landlord, have you ever stolen anything in your life?'

"Of course not."

'There, you see? I complete you.'

"Oh, save it."

'_Ouch_. Hikari, I'm hurt.'

"You're going to be if you don't cut it out."

'…'

"…"

'…Steal that.'

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corp._

This was wierd for me, because I've never written Kaiba, or Jounouchi as main characters. In fact, the only characters I've tried my hand at besides Bakura and Ryou are Marik, Malik, and a bit of Bandit Keith and Anzu. So...I don't know for sure how In Character it turned out.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

Seto Kaiba handed Katsuya Jounouchi a fat manila filing folder filled with papers and legal documents. "You need to handle finances, track all sales and profits, and you have to personally overlook any business transactions. If you can handle even that bit of responsibility I'll be amazed, mutt."

"Piece of cake, rich-boy. If you can handle this, then so can I." Jou assured him, but his casual smile appeared strained.

"Well I hope so; because that's only a taste of the tasks you have as Kaiba Corp. official CEO. I'd go over _all_ of them with you…but I believe my brother is waiting for me in my jet, and we have a theme park to get up and running. Anyways, I don't have the time or patience to give you the step by step." He looked around as though trying to remember if he'd forgotten anything, then said "So, I'll be leaving, unless you want to back out while you still have the chance." Kaiba grimaced slightly and gripped his suitcase tightly, his knuckles white. A shiver of something close to dread wormed its way down his spine as he watched Jounouchi—idiotic second-rate loser Jounouchi—sitting in _his_ chair, at _his _computer, preparing to take over _his _job, if only for a few weeks.

"Not a chance! I've got this, no problem." Jou said, leaning back in Kaiba's chair and kicking his legs up onto the desk.

Growling under his breath, Kaiba snapped, "Try not to destroy my company too far beyond repair… If you do pull this off, you may be able to make something of yourself dog, although even _that_ is barely a sliver of possibility."

"Hey, I got it, alright? What do you take me for, a monkey? I know how to run a business. Your company will probably do better than ever while you're off playing, Kaiba." Jou sneered. "Are you leaving or what?"

"Coordinating the opening of a chain of massive theme parks is hardly playing, mutt." Kaiba said coldly, and turned towards the door. Then he paused. "Last chance…" He offered.

"Listen! I won your company fair and square. I'm official CEO for the next two months…which means that I could call security to haul your butt out of here." Jou grinned devilishly. "Now, you're leaving right?"

Kaiba glared at him, and finally said, "You're not cut out to run a business, you second-rate excuse for a duelist. You'll drown in this job. I give you an hour before you start cracking under the pressure."

Jou just smiled and wiggled his fingers in a mock wave goodbye. Kaiba slammed the door as he left. As soon as the door was closed, Jou collapsed back in the chair and began peering through the files. So much paperwork, so many numbers and files… so much _work._ He stared at it all for a minute, picked up the pen and filled in a few figures, did a few financial documents. Leaning back again, he wiped his brow, then snatched the phone and dialed quickly.

A teen picked up. "Hey, Jou, what's up?"

"Hey Yuugi, wanna go out for a pizza and the arcade?" Jou asked.

"Are you done with all the work at Kaiba Corp. for the day already?" Yuugi asked skeptically.

Jounouchi looked around at all the untouched and half-finished files on the desk calling to be looked at, shrugged, and said, "Close enough."

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Your favorite character playing DDR, are they the Champ or Chump?_

Um, I don't like this one all that much. It just seems...really wierd to me. I dont' know, you decide.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

"Again." Bakura snapped. "Just one more round, winner takes all."

"Bakura, I am thrashing you. I bet even Ryou could kick your sorry—"

"Enough! Start it up, and save it for when I demolish you."

Malik sighed. "You're only bringing this upon yourself." Then, smiling, he pressed the keys on his plastic guitar until he found a song with a fast beat. "Are you ready?" He asked. And then, without waiting for an answer, he pressed start.

The song started immediately; notes began flying up the screen. Malik smiled and began following along. His fingers flew over the five color-coded keys, his hand strumming up and down on the beats. From Bakura's side of the screen and constant _thunk, thunk, thunk_ was sounding as he missed notes...a lot of notes. Each time he missed his eyes narrowed a bit further, his face darkening angrily.

"Bakura, you're embarrassing yourself." Malik grinned.

Bakura just grimaced and finally pulled the guitar strap over his head violently. "Blast it, why did I let you talk me into this bloody game!" He growled, tossing the guitar on the couch. "I'm done with this."

"It was you who wanted another round." Malik reminded him with a shrug. "Well what do you want to do then?"

"I don't know… it's your house. You think of something" Bakura said angrily, sitting on the couch and staring at the paused game screen.

"What about a different game? Maybe you can still win back Ryou's refrigerator." The teen suggested humorously.

"Is it as bloody ridiculous as this last one?" Bakura snarled.

"Well, it's sort of similar. It's called Dance Dance Revolution…" He held out the game box.

Bakura eyed it skeptically, and then finally said, "Fine. But when I win I get your computer."

"Right, well, I'll spare Ryou your failures and just say that if I win I get to blackmail you." Malik said as he pulled out two large pads with colored arrows on them and began setting up the game.

"Blackmail?" Bakura snarled. "That's completely childish and idiotic."

Malik chuckled, "We'll see. Alright let's go." The game started up.

Bakura stared at the screen, dumbfounded. "This is exactly the same!" He snapped.

"No…it's not… follow the arrows with your feet… and try not to step too late…" Malik explained, jumping from corner to corner, side to side.

Though he tried to keep up with the fast flowing arrows Bakura failed miserably. The song finally ended. A large letter _A _appeared on Malik's side of the screen, followed by a large _F_ on Bakura's. Malik smiled at Bakura, holding back laughs at the thief who was doubled over breathing hard.

"This— game— is ridiculous—." He managed between gasps.

"Blackmail is mine!" Malik crowed.

"Stuff it. You don't have evidence." Bakura gasped.

"Oh he doesn't, does he?" A coarse voice said humorously.

Bakura looked up in shock, his red gaze flashing to the doorway where Malik's insane other half, Marik, stood, video camera in hand, the red light on the front indicating that it was recording. A wildly amused grin was on his face as he leaned against the wall.

"… Malik!!" Bakura whipped around.

"Yes?" Malik replied innocently.

His face was livid, and at first he was at a loss for words then finally he hissed, "Best out of three, for the camera."

Malik smiled, "You're on."

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Random Ipod Shuffle Song-Drabble!_

This drabble was written on pure impulse. I did little to no editing as far as content. In the end, this one turned out a little more "raw" then my other fics. If that doesn't makes sense to you, then don't worry about it!

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

Song: Field of Innocence by Evanescence

"You know…I still remember." Ryou whispered. He waited for an answer, and when he was received with silence he continued, "What it was like. When I was a kid and everything was so…simple. It's like it was a different place, and slowly you have to leave it behind. It's sad, really."

He closed his eyes. "It's so easy to believe in goodness when you're a kid." He paused. "I guess when you don't know anything, you just believe in everything, right?" Another pause, longer this time.

"And…and you don't know what it's like to be hurt. Or to be lonely. …You don't know what it is to hurt someone else by mistake, or…by intent." He opened his eyes again, looking up at the sky. He ran his fingers through the grass beneath him.

His voice dropped so low it was barely audible. "And, looking back at myself and how I was, it's like I don't recognize myself anymore. When I see my own reflection, I'm just seeing someone else. Someone with my face."

He sat up suddenly from his relaxed position lying in the grass, resting his hands on his knees, palms open. "I…I've done some terrible things. I don't remember, but I _know_ I have." He said, flexing his fingers as though they didn't belong to him. "And…I wish I could go back to how it was before."

_Go back… go back… go back…_ the trees above him seemed to echo.

"But you can't go back." Ryou whispered to the trees in what was almost a moan. "You can't undo what's been done. You can't erase the person you are, or who you'll become… You can't abandon your past." He clenched his fists slightly. "It follows you." He said with shaky resolution. "It's like your shadow."

He looked around at his invisible companions and said softly. "It's a part of you."

The wind laughed, _of course it is_. It seemed to say to him. _Of course, of course, you silly child. _

Ryou listened in silent agreement, and eased himself back into the grass. The trees whispered above him, and the grass spoke softly to the chuckling wind.

Through it all, Ryou just listened. Listened, and remembered the world as it had been before, through the eyes of a child.

_¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_Alright! Now's the fun part, because (**After You Review**) you get to go and write your own. I challenge, _**Atomic Lightbulb**, **ACE329**, **Niilan**, _and _**Ryou VeRua. **_It's so much fun! Anyone else who liked the idea should also write one (and send me the link, so I can read yours too!) If you want to see another example, go to _**Always** **a** **Bookworm**_. She tagged me, and she's an amazing author!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! You'll really make my day when, lately, nothing can. _


End file.
